<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one she can turn to by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877322">one she can turn to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [337]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes has become a pillar of support for Byleth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [337]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one she can turn to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth and Mercedes have been close from the start, building a bond almost as soon as they met, back when Byleth was still new to her work as a teacher. At the time, Mercedes had been a little bit wary of her, but it did not take her very long to warm up to her new professor, once she saw just how dedicated Byleth really was to her students and helping them grow.</p><p>Mercedes did feel out of place at times, being so much older than her other classmates, and having a professor that was a little bit younger than her did not exactly help that feeling. However, she was able to form bonds with her classmates that made it all seem like it was no big deal at all, and Byleth, despite her lack of experience, was able to do an amazing job taking care of and training her students.</p><p>Eventually, though, their relationship started to shift, and though it was obvious to both of them how they felt, neither could tell that the feeling was mutual, and both felt that it would not be a good idea to try and pursue those feelings, given their current relationship as student and teacher. Even if they did not have much of an age difference, it still felt like it was a line they should not cross.</p><p>So for a while, they just spent time getting closer as friends, trying to ignore the fact that they wanted to be so much more, that they wanted their relationship to be something beyond that of a pair of friends, and especially beyond that of a student and teacher. For the majority of the school year, they both spend time doubting that they would ever have a chance to take things any further than that, both certain that it would be a bad idea to try and pursue anything else.</p><p>Things remained like that even as things start to get more serious, and Byleth found herself faced with struggle after struggle, sometimes not sure if she could bear it all. But always, there was one thing that made her feel better, one thing that helped her remain standing and moving forward: Mercedes. She does not know what would have happened to her if she had not had Mercedes there to support her and to help her feel better, and it made her want to do something for Mercedes in return.</p><p>Things go out of control, though. Byleth does not have the chance to do anything for Mercedes, and neither of them have the chance to express their feelings or come to understand the other’s. Suddenly, Byleth is gone, and Mercedes is left alone, and she is left regretting everything that she did not say or do. For five years, she waits for Byleth, and even as the world believes the professor is dead, she wants to hope for a reunion.</p><p>The world is plunged into war and the class is separated, but Mercedes waits for the day that they were supposed to meet back up again. The celebration will not occur, with the monastery left in shambles, but she does not want to give up hope that there might be a chance that somehow, against all odds, Byleth might show up, and they might actually reunite one day.</p><p>For Mercedes, it has been five years, and for Byleth, hardly any time at all, but she does not go back on her promise, and does not forget the one person that she wants to see more than anyone else in the world. And once the two of them are properly reunited, there is nothing left to stop them from doing what they should have done a long time ago.</p><p>With the fear of potentially losing one another, giving into their feelings seems only natural. Mercedes does not want this chance to pass her by ever again, and does not care if she ends up rejected by her former professor, just as long as she can say that she tried. She never wants to lose her again, but if something happens, despite their best efforts to prevent it, she does not want something to happen without Byleth knowing how she feels about her.</p><p>And at the same time, Byleth has realized just how fragile her own life is. She can’t allow herself to live with any regrets, which means that she has to let Mercedes know the truth. With both of them aiming to confess, it does not take them very long to figure out that they both have the same goal in mind, and from that point on, the two of them are able to indulge in all the things that they have privately dreamed about, for so long.</p><p>From that point on, they never allow themselves to live with any regrets.</p><p>~X~</p><p>Mercedes continues to be a comfort to Byleth at all times. She wishes that she could do more in return, but Mercedes tells her that she already does so much for her, that she has done more than she knows. Together, she says, they can give each other all the comfort that they need.</p><p>Things are not easy now that she has returned; as much as they would like to pretend that being together means that they have nothing more to worry about, there is still the matter of the war, and all of the things that Byleth has to get used to, so many changes and so many things that she has to catch up on so that she can offer her help.</p><p>The hardest part has to be the fact that Dimitri is impossible to get through to. He is nothing like the student that she used to know, and it is frustrating, trying to get him to listen to her and to cooperate, and when things get hard, she finds that there is only one person that she can talk to, one person that she can turn to for comfort.</p><p>Mercedes seems to be expecting her, by the time that Byleth has made it to her room. She welcomes her with a warm smile, asking, “Did you need something?”</p><p>“Don’t I always?” Byleth replies, unable to help herself. Being close to Mercedes like this is already enough to start to relax her, and she can’t help the smile that tugs at her own lips, even though she is still under the same amount of stress, even though coming here has not really changed anything.</p><p>“You know I’m here to help,” Mercedes says, opening her arms to let Byleth fall into them. This is how it always is, with Mercedes willing to offer so much comfort, and her mere presence is enough to work wonders. “I know it must be very hard for you. I think everyone is happy with how much you’re doing, though.”</p><p>“Dimitri isn’t.”</p><p>She does not let the sentence hang in the air for very long, but it is obvious enough that she knows the difficulty in that situation. Tightening her hug, she says, “He’ll come around eventually. The fact that you’re even trying, despite everything, is one of the things I love most about you.”</p><p>“I just want to take my mind off of all of that for a little while,” Byleth sighs, but that is exactly what Mercedes is best at, and something that she can perfectly handle. She does not need to say anything else before the two of them have started getting their clothes out of the way.</p><p>Even something like this would prove to be calming to Byleth, with the two of them able to share in their bodily warmth like this. Mercedes is so warm, so soothing, her presence everything that Byleth has ever been missing. That is what makes her the obvious choice to seek out whenever she needs this, and the two of them sit side by side on her bed, with Byleth leaning forward into a kiss.</p><p>Mercedes wraps her arms around her as she returns the kiss, tender and gentle, her lips so soft. Byleth has kissed her many times, but she still finds herself surprised by just how soft they are, just how soft Mercedes can be. In a world so torn by war, it is a wonder that anyone can remain this soft, this warm, this caring. She no longer needs any confirmation that Mercedes is something truly special, but every day, she is reminded either way, and Byleth knows that she is lucky to have her, and that she should never let her go, not if she can help it.</p><p>A hand reaches down, rubbing along her thigh, and the lightest of touches is enough to make Byleth moan into the kiss. It seems like the perfect time to just relax and let Mercedes take care of her, but she will be sure to return the favor, and make sure that she helps Mercedes relax as well. Even if that is the only thing that she can do for her, she can at least do that.</p><p>Mercedes breaks the kiss as Byleth spreads her legs, letting her move her hand between them, rubbing her at first, teasing her just a bit so that she is left panting, biting her lip as she lets herself get lost in it all. That is before she starts properly fingering her, making her legs feel weak as she tilts her head back, deciding that just for the moment, she will let Mercedes have full control, will let her do whatever she wants, before she starts concerning herself with returning the favor.</p><p>The two of them have barely even begun, and she already feels as if her troubles are disappearing, at least for the time being. Eventually, she is going to have to return to reality, and face her problems again, but they all seem so small when she is alone with Mercedes, able to let go of those concerns. For just this brief time, for just as long as they are together like this, there is nothing else in the world that she needs to worry about.</p><p>Mercedes has skilled hands, knowing just where to touch her, and just how to do it, all so that she can make Byleth completely fall apart. There is something amazing about it, perhaps the mere fact that she possesses the hands of a healer, able to do more than just heal the physical ailments with her touch alone. Byleth is not sure, but she is leaning a bit towards that.</p><p>Her voice breaks as she starts to whimper for her lover, and Mercedes gives her that same warm, loving smile that Byleth has come to love so much, has come to rely on when she is at her lowest points. She relies so much on Mercedes, and yet does not feel weak for it, does not feel as if she is pathetic for needing someone like that in her life, someone helping her stay afloat. She supposes that is normal, that that is what a relationship should feel like. Even if the two of them can likely stand on their own, everything feels a bit more bearable knowing that they do not have to, that they are able to support each other.</p><p>As she works Byleth up more and more, pushing her closer to the edge, Mercedes moves to kiss her again, and Byleth is quick to melt into it, letting her body respond willingly to all of this pleasure. It will not be long now before she is completely overtaken by it, and she craves that moment, moaning more and more pathetically into her lovers mouth, while Mercedes never slows for a second, always able to give Byleth everything that she needs, until she is unable to contain herself at all.</p><p>When she comes, she pulls out of the kiss, crying out, moaning indulgently, while Mercedes smiles on, satisfied with what she has done for her. But now, it is her turn to be taken care of. Byleth does not take long to catch her breath, not allowing herself much time for that at all before she is shifting their position, so that she can move on top of Mercedes. Mercedes leans back, letting Byleth get on top of her, legs spreading at Byleth teases a hand along her thigh, mimicking what Mercedes has done for her. She does not think that she is quite as skilled, but she can at least pull it off in a way that never leaves her lover lacking, never leaves her wanting for anything.</p><p>She can feel how wet Mercedes is when she moves her hand between her legs. It always gets her so worked up, taking care of Byleth like she does, and yet she would never think to ask for anything in return. If Byleth were to leave as soon as she were satisfied, Mercedes would probably let her, would probably not bat an eye, nor think that she had been done wrong. That is all the more reason for Byleth to put her all into this, and to make sure that Mercedes stay well taken care of, in return for all that she is willing to do.</p><p>Fortunately, she has picked up more than a few tricks in the time that they have spent doing this, and even if she does not feel like she is quite as skilled as Mercedes, she is not so bad at it that she is not able to get the other woman to fall to pieces beneath her touch. Byleth is the one to initiate the kiss this time, wanting to feel Mercedes moaning into it, wanting to taste her as she pushes her closer and closer, not holding anything back as she works to give her everything that she needs.</p><p>And that is all it takes to overwhelm Mercedes so much that she is left crying out, breaking the kiss as she loses herself completely, clinging to Byleth, both of them satisfied now. Nothing about their situation has really changed, and yet, Byleth can’t deny that she feels a lot better, just because of the time that she has spent with Mercedes.</p><p>She feels as though she can face anything now, that she has always been able to, and that she will always be able to, just as long as she knows that she has Mercedes at her side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>